Christmas with the Caines
by Mrs. Darcy1234
Summary: This five chapter story is set for the holidays with Horatio Caine and his family and CSI family.No dinner party at the Caines is drama free. Throw in Ron Sirius and Julia Winston and it's an invitation for trouble. Chapter 8 up
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Here is a one shot(Five chapters) I was thinking about for the holiday season. Everyone from the team to Yelina and Ray Jr. are over to celebrate the Christmas season with Horatio and Kyle. But the dinner would not be a dinner at the Caine residence if there was no drama. In this one-shot(Five Chapters), Ron will be along side Julia and things just go down hill from there. I hope you all enjoy. Chapter 19 for Living on a Prayer will be up sooner than you think, I have just had so much work to get down, but I have three weeks to get things done and to finish the story. I hope you enjoy this story, and comment :)

Disclaimer: I do not own CSI:Miami so please don't think I profit off of this.

**Christmas at the Caines**

"_Dad is mom coming over for Christmas dinner too?" _Kyle looked up from his cereal bowl.

Horatio was pouring himself a cup of coffee and getting ready for work, Kyle's question caught him off guard,"_Your going over to her house for a few than coming back here for Christmas dinner. Son you will see her on Christmas don't worry." _

_"No dad that is not what I am asking, I'm saying is mom going to come over for the dinner that you are having with Calleigh and the rest of them, along with Aunt Yelina and Cousin Ray." _

Horatio was not expecting to invite Julia or her husband Ron to his dinner party,"_No son, I think your mom and Ron have other plans to Christmas." _Horatio took a sip of his coffee.

"_Well did you invite them?" _Kyle continued eating his breakfast.

"_Do you want your mom and Ron to come Kyle?" _Horatio was stalling.

"_I want mom to come to the dinner party, I want to spend the holiday with both you guys, not splitting it up." _

Horatio was silent for a few moments, _"Son I'll give your mother a call and see what she says okay?" _Horatio smiled at his son.

Kyle smiled back,"_Thanks dad."_

* * *

Horatio was staring into space, when Calleigh walked into his office:

"_Horatio I got the information you requested from the case."_

Horatio continued to stare off into space, something was clearly on his mind. Calleigh went up to Horatio and sat down at his deak, placing the folder on his desk:

"_Horatio!!!" _Calleigh shouted, wanting to get his attention.

Horatio looked from the window at Calleigh and than the folder:

"_Calleigh, thanks for bringing the information."_

_"What's the matter Horatio, you seem out of tune today. Is everything alright with Kyle?"_

_"Everything is going fine with him, it's just."_

_"It's just what Horatio?"_

_"Well Kyle asked me today to invite Julia to the Christmas dinner that we are having this Sunday. I was shocked because I thought he was fine with spending half the day with her, than half the day with me. He said he did not want to split the day between us two and that he would like it if I asked her to come. Cal I don't know, me and Julia aren't on the best of terms, we tolerate each other for Kyle's sake, but we cannot be in the same room together without arguing, something I don't want to do."_

_"So have you called her Horatio?"_

_"No, I don't want to call her."_

_"Horatio sometimes we have to swallow our pride to please others. In this case you have to push aside your resentment for her so that your son can be happy. If at the end of the day Kyle is happy because he is spent Christmas with both his parents, than so be it. Right now it's about him and nothing else." _Calleigh smiled at Horatio.

Horatio thought about Calleighs words for a few moments, than reached for the phone,"_Calleigh I thank you for the folder and the advice." _

_"Your always welcome Horatio." _Calleigh walked out the room.

Horatio dailed Julia's number and waited for her to pick up.

* * *

"_Hello." _

_"Julia it's Horatio."_

_"Horatio what do you want? Is everything alright with Kyle?" _

_"Kyle is fine, he's good. I'm calling to ask you-"_

_"Wait before you finsih I just wanted to know what is the plan for Christmas with Kyle, I was thinking about taking him for the whole day." _

_"That is exactly why I am calling you today," _Horatio tried to ignoring Julia's last comment about having Kyle for the whole day,"_I wanted to know if you and Ron would like to come over to my house for a dinner party."_

Julia didn't respond, Horatio contiuned,"_My CSI team and other family members are going to be attending and I think that it would be-"_

_"Best for me and you to keep up appreances for Kyle." _Julia sounded distracted.

_"__Julia, Kyle asked me this morining to invite you to my dinner party on chrsitmas day."_

_"So our son had to ask you to invite me to a party that you would have otherwise not invitved me too?"_

_"Julia," _Horatio did not want to argue with her,"_Are you going to come or not? I need to know so that I can make arrangements for you and Ron."_

_"I'll be there Horatio." _Julia sounded angry.

"_I'll see you on sunday." _

_"Alright." _Julia hung up the phone.

Horatio hung up his phone and sat back in his chair, he did not know how he was going to pull off dinner on sunday with Julia and Ron.

**Part two will be posted later on today. **


	2. Chapter 2: Christmas time is here

A/N: Well I guess some of you guys like the story after all, I will continue and write the story as a holiday heart-warming thingy. Someone asked me if I have forgotten about Living on a prayer, no I have not forgotten about the story, as I type I am thinking of ideas for chapter 19. This story will run until the Christmas is here, than afterward I will return to my other fan favorite Living on a prayer.

I would like to thank: MegatronxOptimus, LaCalleigh, Horatio1fan, Daxy, OkieBeth05(She has an amazing story on her page, you should check it out), Delkco'sgirl88, and BlackCat9517 for the comments. I am glad you are taking an interest to the story and keep the comments coming.

* * *

**Chapter two: Christmas time is here **

Christmas day had come to Miami and Horatio was awoken by his son jumping on him to wake up:

"_Dad wake up it's present time!!!!"_

Kyle, who was sixteen, was behaving like a little six year old, eager to see what his father had in store for him under the tree. Horatio did not put the presents under the tree until Kyle went to bed, knowing that if he would have put them down earlier in the month, Kyle would have taken a peek at them. Horatio sat up in bed, glancing over at the time, it read 5:30:

"_Kyle!!!!" _Horatio didn't know whether to be excited along with his son or a little angry that Kyle woke him up so early. He decided to go with the excited feeling.

"_Merry Christmas dad!!!!" _Kyle shouted, handing Horatio a box,"_I wanted to give you your present first, the moment you woke up." _Kyle laughed.

Horatio was shocked,"_Kyle you got me a gift?" _Horatio looked at the wrapped gift.

"_Yes or course I got you something dad, your my father what kind of son would I be if I didn't get you anything?" _

_"The type that gives his father a video game for his birthday, knowing that I don't play video games." _Horatio laughed, beginning to take the wrapping off the gift.

"_Dad I thought you would like the video game, the cop in the game reminds me of you. Me and Ray Jr. thought that." _Kyle watched his dad.

"_No son you wanted the game, so you brought it for yourself and masked it as a gift for-" _Horatio stop talking, the gift Kyle had given him was beautiful.

Before him was a watch with a black band and the rest was gold, engraved with the words:

"_Horatio Caine, my protector, my hero, my dad."_

Horatio was lost for words, Kyle took that as a sign that he loved the gift:

"_This time it isn't a game." _Kyle leaned in to hug his dad and Horatio hugged him back. No words could describe the feelings Horatio was going through. Placing the watch around his wrist, Horatio finally spoke up:

_"Thank you son._"

"_Your always welcome dad." _Kyle laughed at his father, not understanding the depth of meaning the watch meant to Horatio. Changing the subject Kyle looked towards the door,"_Dad if I race downstairs right now, will there be presents?"_

_"Of course there will be son."_

Kyle bolted towards the door, as Horatio looked down at the watch and reread the engraving:

_"Horatio Caine, my protector, my hero, my dad."_

* * *

Julia Winston had stayed up all night. She was going through a mixture of emotions right now. Apart of her was happy that this would be the first Christmas she would be spending with her son in a very long time, and another part of her was angry that Horatio and her had to share him for the holiday. Julia had planned to take Kyle from Horatio today and take him, along with Ron, for a lovely Christmas meal abroad a nice city cruise. But Horatio crushed those plans, when he called to "inform" her that she would be spending the holiday at his house along with his team and his other family members.

"_Kyle wanted me to invite you and Ron to come over here for a nice Christmas meal." _Yeah right, Julia thought. The last thing Julia wanted to do was spend the holiday with Horatio, let alone his other followers, who were out to get Julia and her husband Ron. She did not want to be civil with those low lives, she did not want to sit at eat with the "help" all she wanted was her son. And her son was going to be the only reason she was going to try to be nice to Horatio and the others.

* * *

When Kyle reached downstairs, presents were circled around the tree:

"_Are all these for me?" _Kyle shouted, tearing wrapping off of one of the boxes.

Horatio, who finally made it downstairs answered him:

"_Yes Kyle all those are for you and Ray Jr when he gets here, so read the label." _Horatio sat down and watched his son open up presents, the first time he had ever done this with his own son.

Kyle looked at the labels:

"_This one is from the Mac attack." _That was the name Kyle called Detective Mac Taylor of the New York crime lab, Kyle and Mac have known each other since Horatio did some work with Mac three months ago. Kyle pulled the wrapping off,"_Oh cool it's a camera." _Kyle smiled looking at the box. Horatio smiled, as he looked at his son's face.

Kyle opened all his gifts ranging from the sneakers Eric got him to the season pass tickets to the dolphin games Ryan got him, to all the gifts Horatio brought him. Once Kyle was done opening all his presents, he turned to Horatio.

"_Thanks dad."_

_"Your welcome son." _

"_Hey dad," _Kyle was reading the instruction manual to the camera Mac got him,"_When is mom coming."_

Horatio picked up the camera and looked at it,"_Mac must of had help picking this out, I wonder if Stella helped him." _

_"Dad your deflecting the question, do you want mom and Ron here?"_

Horatio out the camera down,"_Kyle I want your mother here because this will be the first Christmas we spend together as a family. I want you to be happy, so of course I want your mother here." _Horatio looked at his son, smiling to his his disdain.

Kyle smiled back at Horatio,"_Thanks dad, I know things have been rough between you two, but I have a feeling that things are going to get better." _Kyle got up to head to his room,"_I'm going to call Ray Jr. to see what he got for Christmas, he was shooting for the new Halo game, I hope he got it." _Kyle runs to his room, leaving Horatio.

"_Easier said than done son, easier said than done." _Horatio mumbled to himself.

Horatio looked down at the mess before him, the day was just starting.

**Hope you enjoyed this chapter :) More later....**


	3. The Hoilday Sprit

A/N: Here I am again happy that you guys have taken an interest and are commenting.

I would like to thank: PrincessMoonShadow, LaCalleigh, OkieBeth05, MegatronOptimus, BlackCat9517, and Mac-a-Lacka for commenting. Also thanks all that have been reading the story, don't be afraid to comment, trust me I do not bite.

* * *

**Chapter three: The Holiday Spirit**

Kyle dialed Ray Jr's number and waited for someone to pick up the phone, his Aunt Yelina picked up the phone:

_"Good Morning and a merry Christmas to you."_

_"Good Morning Aunt Yelina and a merry Christmas to you too, is Ray there?"_

_"Hello Kyle, hold on he's right here."_

Yelina passed the phone to her son:

_"Hello"_

_"What's up Cuz."_

_"What up Cuz_" Ray laughed

_"So did you get the game?"_

_"I did, my mother said she had to search high and low for it because it was sold out everywhere she went. But I'm glad she got it."_

_"That's good, my dad got me the new Socom game, so we are in business." _

"_Duh, Uncle Horatio got you the game. You've been dropping hints ever since you saw the commercial you spaz._"

_"I'm a spaz, you were the one that nearly threw a tantrum when Aunt Yelina said that she didn't know if she wanted to buy you the halo game because it was too mature for a kid your age, baby!!"_

"_Whatever pumpkin_" Ray teased. Ray has been calling Kyle pumpkin ever since he heard Julia call Kyle that over the phone.

_"That's not funny man, when I see you I'm going to show you how much of a pumpkin I can be."_ Kyle laughed.

_"So Kyle is operation bring the parents back together underway?" _Ray asked, changing the subject.

_"Dude don't say that in front of your mom."_ Kyle got serious.

_"Don't worry man, my mom went in the kitchen to make some breakfast."_

_"Okay, I don't want the grown ups hearing about this, they might ruin it and yes the plan is in motion."_

_"So Uncle Horatio actually invited your mom and your step dad to dinner? I didn't think he would do it."_

_"You owe me $20 dollars because I won the bet, but yeah he invited them so all we have to do now is carry out the plan."_

_"Whatever cuz, but yeah we have to carry out the plan. I'm going to ask my mother when we are leaving to come over and we can put the final touches on the plan."_

_"Okay Cuz, I'll see you when you get here." _Kyle looked out his window.

"_Hey Kyle, how did uncle Horatio like the watch?" _

_"Oh yeah, he liked the watch a lot."_

_"Well I told you he would, now let's just hope everything goes smooth now."_

_"Yup, I'll see you later cousin."_

_"See ya."_

The two hung up the phone at the same time._  
_

* * *

Hours passed and Horatio and Kyle got ready for the dinner. Around 2pm, the other CSI'S began to arrive, Calleigh was the first to arrive:

"_Merry Christmas." _Calleigh shouted in her thick southern accent, as Kyle opened the door for her.

"_Merry christmas to you too Calleigh." _Kyle responded, moving out the doorway so that she can come in.

"_This is for you," _Calleigh handed Kyle a box,"_And this one is for your father, where is he?"_

_"He's in the kitchen helping that chef he hired, navigate where everything is."_

_"Yes, that kitchen is hard to find things in." _Calleigh took off her coat and handed it to Kyle.

"_What am I supposed to do with this?" _Kyle looked down at the coat.

"_Hang it in the closet, be a good host. Man your so lazy." _Calleigh nudged Kyle.

"_I'm not lazy nor am I a host."_

_"Kyle you live here, your a host, go and look up the definition." _Calleigh laughed at him, while walking towards the kitchen.

* * *

_"Horatio I worry about your boy." _Calleigh said, walking into the kitchen

"_That makes two of us." _Horatio responded, looking up from what he was doing.

Horatio and Calleigh hugged:

"_Thanks for coming"_

_"No problem. So what do you want me to do, I am here to get my hands dirty."_

_"Um, nothing right now I have everything under control."_

_"Are you sure Horatio? I can maybe set the table or something." _Calleigh looked towards the dinning room.

"_No, I'm going to make Kyle and Ray Jr do that, you know put them two to work."_

_"Okay Horatio, I'm a guest I guess I'll have to act like one."_

_"Well your more than just a guest."_

_"I know Horatio." _Calleigh and Horatio smiled at each other.

Today was the day that Calleigh and Horatio were going to reveal their relationship to the team and to Horatio's family. Horatio wasn't sure how Kyle would take it, and that worried him the most.

* * *

Ray Jr, Yelina, Eric and Ryan. All seemed to arrive at the same time. Once Ray Jr arrived, Kyle and him headed straight to Kyle's room and shut the door. Tara and Frank soon came after and the whole team and Horatio's family were there, minus Julia and Ron. This tranquility won't last for long.

**Hope you enjoyed, more later**


	4. The Arrival of Mr and Mrs Scrooge

A/N: I'm glad you guys are enjoying the story.

**Thanks:** QueenofSpades19, Mac-A-Lacka, Princess Moon Shadow, Boo2221, and LaCalleigh, for the comments. Also thanks everyone who reads the story, please comment I don't bite.

* * *

**Chapter four: The arrival of Mr. and Mrs. Scrooge **

Everyone seemed to be enjoying the festivities at Horatio's house. Ryan, Frank, Eric, and Horatio, all sat in the den watching the game, with Horatio going back and forth in the kitchen making sure everything was okay. While the ladies sat in the living room talking about anything and everything, the conversation ultimately drifted to Julia:

_"Did Horatio invite her?"_ Natalia asked.

"_I don't know, I didn't get a chance to ask him." _Yelina responded.

Calleigh sat there debating on whether to tell them that Julia and Ron were going to be showing up, she decided that she's better do it now before Julia surprised them all:

"_Um," _Calleigh cleared her throat,"_I do believe Horatio invited her." _Calleigh looked over at the Christmas tree.

_"I wonder why he invited her? I mean they went through a really bad time with the custody suit and everything." _Natalia responded.

"_And let's not forget that she also had him extradited back to Brazil, to face murder charges. That women is not nice at all." _Yelina looked at Calleigh.

_"Well I think Horatio invited her because Kyle asked him too. Horatio told me that Kyle did not want to split the day with him and her, so he called Julia and asked if she wanted to come here."_

_"What parents would do for their children."_ Yelina laughed

All the woman joined in laughing with Yelina.

* * *

**In Kyle's room**

Ray Jr. and Kyle both sat on his bed with the music blaring, so that the grownup's could not hear what they were talking about. Kyle got up to stress his point:

"_Ray I need you to remember when to come in."_

_"Blah blah blah Kyle, I know when to come in. When you say dad, mom, I want to talk to you about something I come in."_

_"Okay, and when I turn on the waterworks, you come in and start talking about how I feel down every time we're hanging out because of the constant fighting between my parents."_

_"Got it. Dude what if this doesn't work?"_

_"I don't know man, my parents tend to listen to everything I have to say so it might just work."_

_"But do you think your mom is going to leave your step father? I mean that's a big leap, and then they have to live together. I don't know Kyle, your parents hate each other, I mean I never seen uncle Horatio angry until I saw him with your mother."_

_"We're just going to have to see. My father once loved her before, how hard could it be to love someone again?"_

_"Kyle I hope your right."_

_"Ray I know my parents." _Kyle looked out his window as a car pulled into the drive way.

* * *

**In Julia's car**

_"Jules I really don't want to be here right now, why can't we just take Kyle and do what you wanted to do?_" Ron looked over at the house, he really did not want to have dinner with Horatio or his team.

_"Ron we've been over this, Kyle wanted me to come and so I'm here. If Horatio agreed to let me take Kyle, than trust me we would not be here right now."_ Julia checked her make-up in the mirror.

_"I don't see why you just don't take Kyle, Horatio is not his only parent and I'm sure Kyle would not mind going on a cruise around the harbor. Jules I'll tell ya, I'm not too hyped about spending this day with a man that accused me of murder." _Ron looked at Julia, anger written across his face.

_"Ron, please I'm not too hyped about spending this day with Horatio either, but if this is what Kyle wanted then this is what I'm going to give him." _Julia got out of her car, and walked towards the trunk.

Ron took a deep breath and got out the car too. This was going to be an experience.

* * *

**Welcome Scrooges.  
**

Kyle raced to the front door, shouting:

"_Mom's here dad!!!!"_

Horatio walked into the living room and waited for Julia and Ron to come in. Julia was late, about three hours late, and Horatio was going to try and not make a big deal about ran out to greet his mother and his step-father, and to help her with the many boxes she and Ron brought for Kyle.

Once they all were settled in the living room, Julia sat and watched her son open his presents:

_"I didn't know what you wanted-"_

_"So you brought him the whole store_." Horatio interrupted, looking at all the presents before him.

Julia looked at Horatio, annoyed that he interrupted her,"_No, son I got you things that, I along with Ron, thought you might like. Ron thought that you would love the games and the game system, so that is from him."_

"_Thanks mom, thanks Ron_." Happiness overcame Kyle's face.

While anger threatened to show on Horatio's,"_Kyle son, why don't you and Ray Jr. go upstairs and look at all the presents together."_

You didn't need to tell them two twice, Kyle and Ray Jr. raced upstairs, both eager to start playing the many games they got for the holiday.

Once the boys were upstairs, Horatio turned his attention to Julia:

_"Your late Julia I said 4pm."_ So much for not trying to make a big deal about it.  
_  
"Don't start with me Horatio, I'm here aren't I?"_ Julia took off her coat.

"_An hour late, plus you show up here with all these gifts I thought we said he would have a ten present limit between us both. Meaning I buy five you buy five."  
_  
Julia brushed Horatio off,"_Well five are from me and five are from Ron. After all he is his step-father."  
_

Horatio kept his cool at the last statement, he has warned Julia to never call Ron that in his presence. Turning to go back into den, he coldly addressed Ron and Julia:

"_We're in the den if you would like to join us Ron, Julia dinner is at 6." _

Horatio walked away, leaving Ron and Julia. Julia looked at the other ladies in the living room, this wasn't going to be the best Christmas for her.

**Hope you enjoyed...... Christmas is in 5 days....Hooray.**


	5. Santa I feel a little uncomfortable

**A/N: ****I hate to put this in bold, **but I have been having some problems with a person on the site. This person for the longest has been sending me private messages telling me that my stories suck and that I should stop writing because I am horrible also claiming that I stole her idea (I did not steal your idea because at the time you did not have an account on this site, also, Living on a prayer is a sequel to another story). It started about 3 weeks ago with my Living on a Prayer story and has now moved into the last three stories that I write. I'm appealing to this person now, because I know that you will be reading this chapter. Please leave me alone, I have been doing this for enjoyment and I do not appreciate you coming here and bashing me and my work. I continue my stories because I have loyal readers who enjoy what I do. But then it is people like you that ruin it for them.** So I am asking you nicely, if you do not like what I have to say don't private messages me, please leave me alone. (P.S if I want to write a sequel to Living on a Prayer, later on, I can, who are you to tell me that I can't your not an administrator) **

**Anyway on a lighter note thanks: **Boo2221, Princess Moon Shadow, QueenofSpades19, CSIMiamiLuver2012, OkieBeth05, LaCalleigh, BlackCat9517, Mac-a-Lacka and Delcko'sgirl08 for the comments they are greatly appreciated. Also thank you all who send me Private comments (The nice ones) and who read the story and do not comment, your readership is greatly appreciated. All of you guys keep me going and keep me writing more and more.

Also it has been brought to my attention that I will not be able to finish this in one chapter so more chapter's have been ordered (By a very loyal and close fan). So I will be writing more.

Enjoy :)

* * *

**Chapter five: Santa I feel a little uncomfortable. **

"_Dude you might want to rethink the whole getting the parents back together thing. Do you really think your parents are going to get back together after they just went at each other like that? When I was in that living room, I could have cut the tension between them with a knife. Imagine what dinner is going to be like, Kyle I would just give up." _Ray Jr said, standing in the doorway of Kyle's room.

Kyle stood at the end of the hallway that overlooked the living room. He had just watched his parents get into another one of their many disagreements since Horatio won custody of Kyle. Actually, come to think of it, they have been fighting even before the custody battle. Kyle believed that his parents fought just because they had nothing else to do with each other. Standing there still looking at the living room, Kyle thought back to a time his parents had argued about Kyle staying over his mom's for the weekend, it has been the first time they had argued infront of him:

*******************_Flashback_*************************

"_Horatio I don't see why you won't let me have him for the whole weekend, from Friday to Monday?"_

_"Because Julia, Monday is not a part of the weekend and he needs to be home Sunday so that he can get his homework done and to school in the morning."_

_"All things that he can do here. You know Horatio when I had him, we were doing just fine. He went to school everyday and he never missed any assignments." _

_"Julia he missed two weeks of school because one week you decided to take him along with Ron to Hawaii and the second week because he was sick from the trip to Hawaii."_

_"What? You wanted me to leave him here so that you can have something else to talk to the courts about? Him getting sick was not my fault" _Julia raised her voice.

"_Right, just like everything else involving you Julia." _Horatio turns to Kyle,"_Son get your things together we are going home."_

Julia was angry,"_Don't you ever call me out in front of my son again Horatio."_

_"Our son Julia, our son or have you forgotten that?" _Horatio turned his back to leave.

"_No, but apparently you have."_

_*******************End Flashback***********************_

_"Kyle what are you going to do?" _Ray now stood in back of Kyle waving his hand in front of Kyle's face.

"_Huh?" _Kyle turned around to face Ray.

"_I said, what are you going to do now? Your standing there staring off into space like some looney."_

Kyle walked away from Ray into his bedroom, Ray followed behind:

"_I don't know, what do you mean what am I going to do."_

_"About your parents? There is no way they are going to get back together, the love is gone. Uncle Horatio would rather date one of the CSI'S, like say Calleigh, than get back with your mom." _

A part of Kyle knew that Ray was speaking the truth, but he still had hope,"_I'm not giving up on the plan."_

_

* * *

_

**In the den**

Ron really did not want to join Horatio and the other men in the den, he would have rather stayed home and slept or something else less uncomfortable. Walking into the room, was like walking into the lions den, all eyes were instantly on him. Ron knew that these men where out to get him, he knew that it was just a matter of time before Horatio tried to bring him down again, but until that time came, he had to stomach pretend time with the Lt. and his friends:

_"Hey Guys, whose playing?" _Ron looked at the T.V screen, he deep down wanted no one to respond to him.

Ryan, sensing that neither of the men wanted Ron there, answered the question,"_The Giants Vs The Patriots." _Ryan looked at Eric, who looked angry.

"_Oh, well I'm not a big fan of neither teams give me the Dolphins any day." _Ron chuckled to himself.

No of the other men laughed back, Ron kept going,"_I took Kyle to a game about four weeks ago, he's a real Dolphin fan something we have in common." _After Ron said that line, he wished he could have taken it back.

Frank, Eric, and Ryan all seemed to look at Horatio all at once. Horatio, who was trying to ignore Ron, kept his cool:

"_Ron why don't you take a seat?" _

_"It's alright, I'll rather stand. Easy to get away if necessary." _Then another joke or comment that should not have been said.

_"Suit yourself." _Horatio looked back at the television.

The five men sat there in silence for a few minutes. All had their eyes on the game, but were thinking the same thought: When is the tension going to explode?

* * *

**In the living room**

Julia looked around Horatio's living room, ignoring the other woman, who all seemed to be ignoring her. Pictures of Horatio with his family and his childhood lined the mantle. Julia stared at all the photo's stopping when she got to the picture of Kyle, whose photo frame was in the front. Julia stared at her son, the picture was from Kyle's school pictures, he looked just like his father. Kyle had the piercing blue eyes that Horatio had, Kyle was Horatio's mini me, and Julia sometimes wished Kyle took after her in the looks department. Standing there staring at her son for some time, Julia hardly heard Yelina call out her name:

"_Julia!!!" _Yelina yelled.

Julia turned around and looked at Yelina:

"_Yes?" _Julia replied rather annoyed that she was being bothered.

"_We were asking if you got what you wanted for the holidays."_

Julia looked at all the woman, small talk was not her thing,"_No I did not get everything that I wanted for the holidays."_

_"Oh I'm sorry, what did you want the most?" _Tara asked, not knowing the type of woman Julia was.

_"I wanted to spend the day with my husband and son on a boat." _Julia looked back at the mantle.

The other ladies took that as a dismissal of the conversation. They continued talking about the holiday and children's perception of Santa Claus. Julia tuned into the conversation, thinking to herself:

"_I wish Santa would come and save me from this horror I call family time."_

_

* * *

_

**In the dinning room**

6'o clock came and Horatio walked into the living room to announce it was time for dinner. All the woman walked into the dinner room and took their seats. Kyle and Ray Jr insisted on sitting next to each other and Ron and Julia avoided sitting anywhere near Horatio. This was their way of keeping the peace, but the peace was about to be broken:

"_Let us say grace." _Horatio spoke.

**Hope you enjoyed....**


	6. Chapter 6: So much for Christmas cheer

A/N: Have you ever been in a situation where you knew what you wanted to say, but it just would not come down on paper? Writers block is no joke. I wanted these last two chapters to be perfect, I mean this is what you have been waiting for, and I just could not bring the words to the paper. And now a day after Christmas I figure out what I want to say (I'm mad at that). But I digress and here is the chapter. Also I hope you guys don't get angry about how I portrayed Julia. Contrary to those who like her, she is right now the antagonist in story and on the show.

I would like to thank: MegatronxOptimus, LaCalleigh, Horatio1fan, Daxy, OkieBeth05 Delkco'sgirl88, and BlackCat9517, Boo2221, PrincessMoonShadow, Celkin, evedllas, CSIMiamiLuver2012, Mac-A-Lacka for the comments they are appreciated.

* * *

**Chapter six: So much for Christmas Cheer**

After Horatio finished saying grace, they all began to eat. It was quiet for a few minutes, everyone was focused on the food and not on each other. After about a few minutes of silence, Horatio thought he should be the one to spark the conversation:

_"So Eric and Ryan, what do you two plan on doing with your vacation time?"_

Eric finished chewing and looked over at Horatio,"_Well I was planning on spending some time with my family, maybe going down to the keys."_

Ryan spoke after Eric,"_I'm going to take the time to work on my paintball skills."_ Ryan laughed.

Kyle and Ray juniors head shot right up from their plates, Kyle managed to get the words out first,"_Ryan you paintball? Me and Ray were thinking about going to the paintball place, but we can't get in without an adult. Can we go with you_?" Kyle and Ray both gave Ryan their best pleading faces.

_"I don't know boys, it's up to your parents."_ Ryan took a bite of his steak.

Ray Jr went back to eating, he knew his mother was going to say no.

Kyle looked over at his mother than at his father, debating which on to ask first, he decided to go with dad:

_"Dad can I go?"_

_"I don't know Kyle it sounds dangerous, I'll have to check the place out myself."_

_"It's not dangerous, a bunch of my friends went and they said it was fine."_

_"Kyle, we'll have to see."_

Getting a no from his dad, Kyle turned to his mother:

_"Mom can I go?"_

"_Of course you can son, I'll take you and some of your friends there myself_." Julia smiled at her son, who returned the smile.

_"Lucky_." Ray Jr. mumbled under his breath to Kyle.

"_He's not lucky, because he's not going._" Horatio said, taking a sip of his drink.

Kyle looked down at his plate, Julia spoke up,_"Come on Horatio why don't you just let him go, he's not a baby."_

_"Julia we're not going to do this here,"_ Horatio looked over at Frank,_"What about you Frank what do you plan on doing?_" The conversation about Kyle going paintballing was over for now.

Frank cleared his throat,"_I'm leaving to go see my children tomorrow." _

_"That's good, when was the last time you went down to Texas?"_

"_Oh about three months ago." _Frank responded, grabbing another roll.

_"Well that's good. This break is a much needed break for all of us, we have been working non stop, it's time we just relaxed for a few." _Horatio glanced over at Ron and Julia.

* * *

**This will not be a silent night**

Dinner seemed to be going smooth, but the tension was obviously in the air. Julia, still angry with Horatio's response to her saying that Kyle can't go paint-balling, decided to voice her opinion on the food:

_"Horatio where did you find this chef?_" Julia asked, pushing the plate away from her.

_"Excuse me Julia?"_

_"The chef, where did you get him from?"_ Julia was annoyed, she did not like repeating herself.

"_Oh um, Calleigh recommended him to me._" Horatio looked over at Calleigh.

_"Well next time, taste the food before you hire him. I don't know about the rest of you, but my steak is very very dry." _

_"Mom" _Kyle whispered at his mother, trying to avoid the impending argument.

Julia ignored Kyle,"_I just think the food could have been better cooked, next time I'll let you use my chef."_

It seemed everyone at the table was waiting for Horatio to say something, Julia was purposefully trying to start something, Horatio saw right through her:

_"I wasn't aware of the steak being dry, maybe it's just yours."_ Horatio took a sip of his drink.

_"I don't think so, look at Kyle, he's having a hard time cutting his. The food was sub-par, not like the food I was going to have on-"_

_"Jules." _Ron interrupted Julia, the last thing he wanted was to get in an argument with any of these people at the table.

_"No Ron, I think what I have to say is important. I was going to have some good food and enjoyment on a city cruise with you and my son. But no, I'm stuck here with people who don't like me or you honey, and we're pretending to like them too, I don't know about you but I find it a horrible way to spend this joyous day." _Julia was angry.

"_Julia if you don't want to be here than you can leave, I'm not keeping you here, nor am I holding you back." _Horatio was calm.

_"Let me take my son with me, he's the reason why I came in the first place." _Julia looked at Kyle than back at Horatio.

Horatio wasn't about to let Julia take Kyle,"_I don't think that would be wise Julia."_

_"And why not Horatio?"_

_"Because he wanted to spend the day with both of us."_

_"No, I just can't be here, we've tried and it's not working out. I don't see the problem with taking him for the rest of the day, he spends everyday with you." _

_"Julia please, why don't we just finish dinner and we can talk about you taking him for the rest of the day or night." _Horatio really wanted to keep the peace.

"_No Horatio I want to leave now, and I would like to take Kyle with me." _Julia got up to leave,"_Ron, Kyle, come on we're leaving." _Ron got up to leave, Kyle stayed seated.

_"Come on son, we're going." _Julia motioned for Kyle to come.

Horatio tried to stay calm because of the guest, but Julia was working on his last nerve:

"_Julia your not taking him anywhere." _

_"And why the hell not, he's just as much my son as he is yours."_

_"Julia please-"_

_"Horatio I'm sick of you trying to keep him from me, now I'm taking him because he's my son too. He's not a baby."_

_"I never said he was Julia, I'm just going by what Kyle wanted for this day."_

_"Whatever Horatio, just like he wants to go paint balling and you won't let him. It's all about control for you, your controlling him, that's why you wanted custody, so you can control his every movement." _

_"Julia you know that isn't true, you know-"_

_"STOP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!," Kyle screamed,"Would you two just stop it?" _

**Hope you enjoyed, I wanted to end it like this because I have to go. More later on tonight. **


	7. Chapter 7: Some Peace tonight

A/N: This is the first time, since the history of me writing, have I ever finished two chapters in the same day. Enjoy. Living on a prayer will be up in a few days, check on the chapter already up it's an amazing story. Also a one shot about Horatio looking over his year will be up in a few days.

I would like to thank: LaCalleigh, OkieBeth05, Boo2221, CSIMiamiLuver2012, for the comments they are appreciated. Also thanks for everyone that reads the story, hey comment I don't bite.

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Some peace tonight  
**

**"**_What is the matter with you two? The only thing I wanted was a nice family dinner with my mom and dad, and everyone else, but no it has to be ruined by the fact that you two can't get along for a moment. All I asked for was a day, but you guys couldn't even give me that." _Kyle was angry.

"_Son I'm sorry-" _Julia started.

"No mom your not, it's like you two start fights with each other for the fun of it, to see which one of you can go the furthest-"

_"Kyle it's not like that son, I assure you_." Horatio interrupted.

_"Then dad you tell me what it is, because all I see is my parents fighting over me, and I want it to stop because I am not a prize to be won."_

"_Every time me and Kyle are hanging out at the skatepark or at the beach, he is always talking about how you two argue all the time. It's really starting to take a toll on him._" Ray Jr. interjected.

"_I'm getting sick and tired of the constant fighting and bickering back and forth. Someone once told me that when two people of the opposite gender keep arguing and fighting, it's an obvious sign of their attraction for each other. Mom, dad, I think you two should get back together, it's obvious that you like each other."_

"_Yes uncle Horatio, I think you and Kyle's mom should get together." _Ray Jr. looked at his uncle, but he could feel his mother's eyes on him.

Everyone, including Horatio and Julia, were shocked. They all felt the same, there was no way Horatio and Julia were going to get together. Horatio avoided eye contact with Julia and spoke up:

_"Kyle, it's not that simple."_

_"And why not dad, you once loved her before, how hard could it be to love her again?"_

_"Son, things are complicated between me and your mother, we just can't fall back in love with each other. Plus, she's married and I'm-"_ Horatio looked over at Calleigh.

_"And your what dad? Your not seeing anyone and how hard would it be to get a divorce? No offense Ron."_ Kyle looked over at Ron.

Horatio looked down to the floor, than back up to his son,"_Kyle I am seeing someone."_

Kyle looked shocked,_"What? Since when?" _

_"Kyle,"_ Horatio looked at the whole table,_"and everyone else here, we were going to do this at a much more mellow time but, um"_

_"What is it dad?"_

"_Calleigh and I have been seeing each other for the past three months."_

Everyone at the table seemed to gasp at the same time, all their eyes on Calleigh. Calleigh avoided their looks, keeping her eyes on Horatio.

Kyle looked hurt," _Dad how could you?" _Kyle left the dinning room.

"_Kyle." _Horatio wanted to go after him.

"_Congratulations Horatio, you've manged to ruin his first Christmas with his parents. Your always lecturing me about Ron and being in a dangerous relationship when Kyle is supposed to be our main focus, but yet your sleeping with your co-worker. So much for trying to be the better parent, you lied to him. At least when I had him, I never lied to him or made him believe something that wasn't true."_ Julia was enjoying the berating.

_"I did not keep anything from him, me and Calleigh we wanted to find the right time to tell him. I thought this would be the right time, being that he has this dream of me and you getting back together."_ Horatio shot back. _  
_

_"You two just don't get it do you?" _Ray Jr stood up,"_Kyle just wants you to stop fighting over him, but your blinded by your own hatred for each other to see it. I told Kyle from the beginning the plan was not going to work, but he was so blinded by the prospect of a happy family, that he went along with it anyway. He sold all his games, his skateboard, and saved his allowance, so that he could get you two the presents that he gave you for Christmas, because he wanted this day to be perfect. But yet it wasn't enough, you guys are still fighting. Maybe he is better off without you two." _Ray Jr left to find his cousin.

After the two boys left the room, the grown up's sat and tried to make sense of everything that was just said and done. Julia and Horatio both looked at the gifts Kyle got them, a watch and a bracelet, both engraved with words Kyle meant from the heart.

* * *

Ray Jr found his cousin sitting in his room playing one the games Kyle got for Christmas. Kyle wasn't the crying type, but Ray could sense Kyle had shead a few before he came into the room. Trying not to anger his cousin so more, Ray Jr. decided to go easy:

"_Dude I so called the Calleigh thing."_

Kyle looked up from his game, anger flashed in his eyes,"_I don't want to talk about that, nor do I want to talk about anything that was said down there."_

_"Okay dude calm down." _Ray picked up the extra controller and say down on the floor next to Kyle,"_Let's just play and forget about the masscre that was dinner with the adults."_

Ray's words brought a smile to Kyle's face,"_Dude, that went horrible." _

Ray laughed,"_I told you it would."_

The two sat in silence playing together, they were going to let the adults figure everything out. It was as if the plan never happened.

**The End. **

**I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas :)  
**


	8. Chapter 8: A Christmas Miracle

A/N: Okay Okay I cannot leave the story hanging like that, though I thought that the ending was nice with Kyle and Ray Jr, but my father thinks otherwise. He thought that I should add this little part in because it would bring about some peace and a truce in the story. I thought it would be nice too, so here is an extra chapter for this story.

I would like to thank:PrincessMoonShadow LaCalleigh, BlackCat9517, OkieBeth05, Boo2221, CSIMiamiLuver201 and Chi-Chi- Chillien for the comments they are appreciated. Also thanks for everyone that reads the story, hey comment I don't bite.

* * *

**Extra Chapter eight: A Christmas Miracle.**

After all of Horatio's guest had gone, Horatio went up to Kyle's room to check on him. Though it was late, Horatio could hear the music from one of Kyle's games still blaring in his room. Opening the door, Horatio found Kyle lying on his bed asleep with the guitar from guitar heroes still around his neck. Horatio turned off the television and the game system, took the guitar from around Kyle's neck and placed it on the stand. As Horatio was turning to walk out the room, Kyle spoke:

"_Dad, If you want to date Calleigh it's alright with me."_

Horatio stopped in his tracks:

"_Thank you son. Have a good night."_

_"Good night dad."_

_"I love you son."_

There was a silence before Kyle responded,"_I heart you too dad."_

Horatio laughed to himself as he closed his son's door, that was the closes he would get to a I love you from Kyle.

Walking downstairs to finish turning off all the lights, Horatio heard a knock at his door,"_Who could this be?" _Horatio said to himself as he walked towards the front door. Horatio opened the door to find Julia standing there:

"_Can we talk Horatio?"_

_

* * *

_

After Horatio had made some coffee, the two sat at the kitchen table sipping their drinks:

"_So your dating Calleigh_?" Julia chuckled to herself.

"_Yes, I am dating Calleigh_." Horatio replied back smiling just a bit.

Julia paused before continuing,"_Horatio I got home and I looked at the bracelet Kyle had given me for an early Christmas present, and it brought tears to my eyes." _Julia handed Horatio the bracelet which read:

"_Julia Winston, my saviour, my love, my mom." _

Horatio was quiet, he took off the watch Kyle had given him for Christmas and handed it to Julia, the watches engravement read:

_"Horatio Caine, my protector, my hero, my dad." _

Julia wiped away the newly formed tears and continued,"_I want to apologize for everything that happened today, things got a little out of hand and I know it was because of me and my actions. I don't know what came over me, I just could not sit there and pretend that everything was okay with us and that we can have dinner together, without addressing anything that happened over the past few months. I don't know apart of me is still filled with resentment for what happened with you taking Kyle and all. It hit me today when I came here that Kyle would not be leaving with me, and it hurt so much Horatio." _Julia was crying now.

Horatio saw right through Julia, he saw the woman that she really was not the woman she pretends to be,"_Julia I know we have been through so much in these past couple of months, but right now we have to get through this together and raise Kyle. He doesn't need two fighting parents, arguing and bickering back and fourth every time we are around each other. I think we need to move past the resentment, anger, and even hatred we have for each other, and focus all our energy on being great parents to our son." _

_"But how do we get past all the resentment?" _Julia took a tissue out of her bag and re wiped her eyes.

_"By taking it one day at a time, by trying to work together and working out our issues other than arguing at each other. Julia no child likes to see his parents fighting, and it hit me today when Kyle was talking to us about it, that though we try to hide the fighting from him, he still witnesses it and it affects and takes a toll on him. All this time we were thinking that we were hurting each other with our words, but the whole time we were only hurting Kyle. I don't want my son to be a victim in anything, so I definitely don't want him to suffer at the hands of his own parents."_

Kyle nodded her head slowly in agreement,"_Me neither Horatio."_

_"Julia what we need to do is come up with a plan that we both can follow. Come up with something that we can use to raise Kyle without trying to step on each others toes. We've tried once, but failed because we were both trying to be the dominant parent. This time let's co-parent and come to decisions concerning Kyle together as mother and father, not Horatio and J__ulia. Once Kyle sees that we are trying to work together and not trying to tear each other down, he would become more open and receptive to our parenting." _Horatio took a sip of his now cold coffee.

Julia watched Horatio take a sip of his coffee,"_ Yes, we should get together and sit down and come up with this plan. But not tonight, I'm tired and I know your must be exhausted today was a very eventful day." _Julia got up to leave.

Horatio laughed at her comments,"_Yes today was very eventful, can you believe Kyle-"_

_"Tired to get us back together." _Julia chuckled to herself.

_"Yes, now that I think about it, it's kinda funny."_

_"Yeah." _Julia smiled with Horatio as they walked towards the door.

_"Have a wonderful night, and get home safely." _Horatio watched as she walked to her car.

Before getting into the car Julia looks at the house and back at Horatio,

_"Horatio, he's better off with you."_

Horatio didn't respond, he knew that took a lot for Julia to admit.

Julia got into her car and drove off, Horatio closed the door and walked upstairs to his room. This was one crazy Christmas.

**Meanwhile**

Kyle grabbed his phone and dialed Ray Jr's number, Ray Jr picked up his phone annoyed:

_"Kyle what do you want it's like 3 in the morning man"_

_"You owe me an extra 20 dollars."_

Kyle was standing in the hallway listening to his parents conversation the whole time, though the plan did not work, he got what he wanted, a truce between his parents.

**THIS IS THE END.**

look for chapter 21 of Living on a prayer and Deadly memories coming soon to a Fan Fiction site near you.


End file.
